


Hermano, not Diablo

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts, brotherly love saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad dream and a scared little brother makes Leo reconsider his stance on things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermano, not Diablo

The box cutter didn't gleam in the nonexistent light, it's edge didn't tantalize Leo, he couldn't hear it calling to him. It was just a regular box cutter, held over his jugular by hands that weren't shaking. Uncertain, but not shaking. He wanted an out, he wanted to be selfish, he wanted to not feel anymore. He didn't want to be _diablo_ anymore.

His hands didn't move the dangerous edge any closer to his vulnerable throat, but they didn't pull it away either. He sat in his bed, his favorite pajamas on, his softest pillow, his brightest blanket, his possible escape held lovingly in his too warm hands, his entire being teetering at a standstill.

The idea was _so_ tempting. To just bring the sharp edge a few inches closer. The cabin, the camp, the Seven, they all seemed distant and blurred. They'd all be fine without him, they were already pretty much fine without him. They'd mourn the loss of a fellow camper, cry a little, and then move on. Soon they'd forget the annoying seventh wheel tag along that never shut up and consistently screwed up.

And all he had to do was bring the sharp edge down, then he could lay back and let his lifeblood flow like the river Styx, let awareness ebb away until he couldn't feel anything anymore. He could do it. He could go wander with the ghosts in the Fields of Asphodel. Forgetting his life sounded so tempting, to just forget everything and fade into the background. Just another numb ghost among billions.

Or maybe it would be the Fields of Punishment for him, Zeus knows he deserved it. Leo tapped his nimble fingers on the box cutter's handle, idly wondering what his eternal punishment would be.

"Burning." He whispered. "Definitely burning."

He took a deep breath, slowly bringing the cutter to his throat. He wanted to savor this.

Footsteps caught his attention, approaching his room. Leo snapped out of it, quickly hiding the cutter under his pillow and throwing himself down, feigning sleep. A familiar small figure peered around the doorway, hunched in on itself and clearly frightened.

"Harley?" Leo asked with false drowsiness, deliberately letting his drawl thicken, yawning for effect. "Is everything okay?"

Harley hesitated, not looking at Leo. "I-I had a bad dream. I... Can I sleep in your bed? Just for tonight? Nyssa's out on her quest and I-I don't like-"

"Yeah." Leo interjected before Harley could work himself up to a speech, "Sure thing, _hermano_. Come on in."

Harley stepped gratefully into the room, climbing onto the bed with a small, thankful smile at Leo. He lay politely at the edge of the bed, giving Leo plenty of space but clearly still unsettled and itching for comfort.

"What's wrong? Do I smell bad? Come on, give your big bro a hug!" Leo grinned broadly, lifting his arms and forgoing all attempts to appear tired. Harley giggled and immediately moved to wrap his arms tightly around Leo's scrawny waist. Leo hid a wince, he always forgot how buff his little brother was. He rested his hands on the boy's back, careful to cool his temperature enough to not be uncomfortable.

"Don't go anywhere, okay?" Harley's voice was muffled in Leo's chest. "Don't go on any quests for a while."

"Why not?"

"My dream... You..." Harley suddenly seemed shaken, he clung to Leo like his favorite sibling might vanish into shadow at any moment.

Leo waited patiently.

"I was in the Fields of Asphodel. An-And I was trying to find you. And when I found you..." Harley turned his head to breath through a choked hiccup. "You were gray and lifeless an-and you didn't r-recognize me. And I was shouting and... and I c-couldn't... I couldn't get to you and you... you..."

Leo gathered Harley closer, petting his hair, remembering how nice it felt when his mother used to sooth away his nightmares. Harley reburied his face in Leo's chest, trying to hide the streaming tears. It tugged at Leo's heart. No child should have dreams like that, no child should feel like they have to hide their tears.

"I ain't goin' anywhere, hear?" He soothed, his Southern drawl easing Harley's mind like no music box ever could. "It'd be darn selfish of me to leave you like that. I mean, whatever would you do without my incredible genius, good looks, charm, and grace?" Harley laughed at that, easing Leo's tumultuous mind.

"Now how's about you get on back to sleep, I'll fight Hypnos for you, I've taken down at _least_ seven wild salmon in my lifetime. I think I can handle the god of dreams. I'll hit him with a Supreme Leo Flaming Fist Surprise, huah!" He punched the air wildly, grinning at Harley's laughter. He wasn't crying anymore, and there was a smile on his face. That's all Leo could ask. He closed his eyes, pressing his nose into Harley's hair, not knowing if he was comforting Harley or himself at this point.

"I'm here. And I'm tired. _Bueno noche_ , kiddo."

"Night night."

Harley was asleep within moments, and Leo was left alone with his thoughts. They wandered briefly to the escape stowed under his pillow, then back to the child in his arms. Sweet, numbing apathy would have to wait until Harley was a little older, it seemed.

"You probably saved my life, _mijo_." Leo murmured, running a hand through his little brother's hair. Harley snored, Leo's name falling almost unintelligibly from his lips.

He'd put the box cutter away later. Right now, he needed to keep his hands warm in case Hypnos showed up.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts forever and the Internet was out last night so I decided to finish it. I hope you like it.


End file.
